miramagiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sarra 50
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sarissas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mira MLS (Talk) 11:56, January 20, 2013 'Welcome' Welcome in the Miramagia wiki Sarissa! Kaelthas 98 (talk) 12:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) 'Article' Good job Sarissa :) I dont think you have something not included you writed all. Gj again :) Kaelthas 98 (talk) 13:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) 'Its me again' Good job again Sarissa ;) And i like your new profile :) Kaelthas 98 (talk) 21:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) No Problem i just added some fotos :) Kaelthas 98 (talk) 17:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) New Page Check this and tell me if you like it : Alchemy Set If you can add more if you know something else about it. Kaelthas 98 (talk) 12:41, February 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Clothes' No there are the same for every class and gender. Ah and i added that you said in your comment :) 'Chinese' These number you see are the bites changes after the contribution. If it has a plus it means that now the article has more bites and if its - then it means that it has less bites now. Kaelthas 98 (talk) 13:25, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Got it? Kaelthas 98 (talk) 11:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Remake The remake its on its way! It need some work but i will finish it :) Kaelthas 98 (talk) 14:28, March 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Update' We need now to make pages for more things cause of the update such as Tree jinxing page etc. :( 13:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Village Tree ok then i ll try find the other images 08:01, Kaelthas 98 (talk) 08:02, March 22, 2013 (UTC) 'New Pages' Take a look at the new Lab items! The remake finidhed. And take a look at the new page: Crystals ;) Kaelthas 98 (talk) 15:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Badge Yeah it took me many days to take it but i did! But it has another badge which u need to contribute for 200 days! O.o(that was my face when i saw it). Kaelthas 98 (talk) 12:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if i can get it but i ll try! Kaelthas 98 (talk) 12:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) About the new page u did i dont think its good to seperate all clothes into pages. With this tactic we need to make 9 pages! And also it doesnt seem so good. If we have them all together it will be easier for the player to see alll clothes for all classes. Got it? Im so sorry if i hurt your feelings ;( Kaelthas 98 (talk) 12:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I just say that if we used the same tactick in all page then we ll have to make tons of pages for lab items and for crystals. But its ok i guess only for that page ok? And Im happy that i didint hurt your feelings :) Kaelthas 98 (talk) 18:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarissas, I've put in a request to adopt the wiki. I posted a short blog about it here ( http://miramagia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Skbloopers/Adoption ) , if you could read and support the idea, that would be really helpful. In the post, I mentioned promoting both you and Kaelthas as a reward for your hard work. I know Kaelthas wants the job. Let me know in your reply if you would as well. Thank you. Skbloopers (talk) 15:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) How is the Magic circle classified as a plant or lab item? Skbloopers (talk) 23:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey good to see you back. :o) Don't worry if you can't contribute every day. We understand that "real life" comes first. Skbloopers (talk) 12:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Summertime Sadness I saw your question about a name change that you posted on my talk page. Name changes can be done here --> http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username Note they will only change your name once, so be very sure of whatever change you want. Skbloopers (talk) 14:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you pick a time when you can meet w/ me in the wiki chat to discuss your changes? Skbloopers (talk) 01:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC)